This invention relates to a clip dispenser for containers, the dispenser being of the type defined by an elongated rack having at its lower end a clip dispensing opening to thereby dispense a single resilient, U-shaped clip at a time. The dispenser exhibits utility in the packaging of foodstuff containers, such as a paperboard carton containing a potable liquid, with the dispenser serving to affix a clip to the folded over top edges of the container to maintain the container closed.
The prior art is aware of clip dispensers of the general form or type as that of the present invention, but are designed and function to dispense clips of a different shape. Further, none is designed to dispense clips for holding together the folded over edges over of a paperboard carton.